A Demons Heart
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION BY ANYONE WHO WISHES TO SEE IT CONTINUED! Naz. xo
1. I Thought I'd Never See You Again

_**HEY EVERYONE I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT X-JeffreeStarsSecretMistress-X I DECIDED I WANTED ABIT OF A CHANGE SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW ACCONT. I WILL STILL BE USING THIS ACCOUNT**__** AND THE STORIES I UPLOADED UNDER THIS PENNAME I WILL JUST TRANSFER OVER TO THE NEW ONE SO WHICH EVER ONE YOU CHOSE TO READ MY STORIES ON THERE WONT BE ANY DIFFERENCE. HOWEVER ALL FUTURE STORIES I WRITE WILL BE JUST ON THE NEW ACCOUNT. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME )**_

Blanket Disclaimer: No I own nothing at all if I did I wouldn't be sitting her writing this -.-

A.N: Ok please be nice this is my first Sess/Kag fic. I love the pairing so I decided to write my own fic. Hope you enjoy reading. (says in best presenters voice Ahem) So with out further ado I present to you. . . . . .

A Demons Heart

Chapter 1

She woke up with the sunlight filtering through the blinds, she squinted her eyes against the glare. And rolled out of bed. It was Monday morning and that meant school. After she got up and finished all her morning duties, she walked down the stairs jumping the last three and walked into the kitchen where her mother had already finished making breakfast, and her brother and grandfather were already guzzling down their food as usual. She said good morning to all of them although only her mother gave her a recognisable good morning back. After breakfast she and her brother got their shoes and backpacks and headed of to school.

Once there Kagome noticed there was an unusual excitement in the air, she wondered why but didn't have to wait long to get her answer. Her three best friends Eri, Yuri and Ayumi came rushing up to her obviously overly excited.

"Umm . . . guys what's going on."

All three friends started talking all at once, "Whoa guys one of you tell me what's going on please."

It was Yuri who answered "well Kags didn't you hear, wait of course you didn't because of you being really ill of late, but we got a new male teacher who's teaching History and English in room 116, and from what we've heard he's the cutest guy almost ethereal."

"Oh man no way," replied Kagome sweat dropping.

"Kags what's up aren't you excited even a little asked Eri."

"No Eri . . . No I'm not cause you guys no what I'm like when it comes to new teachers."

"Oh Kags don't worry you might not even have him at all."

"Yuri sadly the kami's must hate me I've got him 1st period for English and last period for History for 4 days, the only time I get a break from him is on Friday's"

Kagome sighed as the bell for first period rang.

"It'll be fine Kagome I'm sure said Eri,"

"Yeah see you at break Kags oh, and tell us what he's like" said Yuri with a wink and with that the other three girls started off to their classes. Kagome's sweat dropped, she sighed and started to her class with her new teacher.

As usual she was first there and stepped into the room, but the person she saw sitting behind the teachers desk made her heart stop and her movements still. She couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her. Sitting behind the desk bent over what appeared to be student records was someone she thought she'd never see again and that was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother.

At that point Kagome heard Sesshomaru's deep smooth and incredibly sexy baritone voice cut through her thoughts.

"Miko sit," he demanded as if she were some servant girl. Kagome felt her anger rising then.

"Hey listen Lord Jackass the names Kagome ok Ka-go-me it's not incredibly difficult to say plus now that you're going to be my teacher which I dunno what I did to the kami's to deserve, your gonna have to use my name other wise the other students are gonna wonder why your calling me miko, wench, or my brothers wench or what seemed to be your personal favourite in the past which was bitch or any other words that you can think up so you've no choice in the matter my name is Kagome use it Sesshomaru Sensei" She shot back sarcasm dripping from her voice at the sensei part.

Having said that she sat down in her seat at the back of the class absolutely fuming. The nerve of that, that bastard were the hell does he get of still using the old terms he used back in the feudal era or did it happen to slip his mind that we are now in the modern era for kami's sake the man err demon's a lunatic she thought angrily.

"Well ka-go-me this is a two way game you know now that I'm you teacher your going to have to have a tad bit more respect is that clear my dear" replied Sesshomaru with icy amusement dripping from his last comment.

"Crystal, you know what Sesshomaru if only we weren't in school now I'd have poured all my energy into purifying your ass right through the seven hell's and back again but sadly alas we're in school" Kagome replied back in a sarcastic yet mock disappointed tone.

"You really think you could my dear cause if you do get that thought out of your head you may have been a fair match to me in the past but not now. Over the years I happened to have become stronger. I'd have you killed by now for your insolence if we were anywhere else is that clear my pet. So While your under my care as my pupil your life technically rests in my hands and also what I decide to do you will have to respect and be a good little girl for me" replied Sesshomaru darkly and slightly sadistically standing from behind his desk and walking towards Kagome's,

Once there, he was about to say or do something, Kagome couldn't tell which. Before he could do or say it, the rest of the class filed in. She breathed a sigh of relief.

He wouldn't say or do anything now she smirked at that thought but her small victory was short lived when Sesshomaru addressed the class, "Class I would like you all to go to i.c.t room 218 because we will be using computers for today's lesson. I will be along in a moment or two I just have to deal with Miss Kagome here oh and you can all address me in one of the following ways Mr. Taisho or Taisho sensei or sir or Taisho-sama any of these ways I will answer to but any others and I will ignore you point blanc understood," there was a chorus of "yes sir's" through out the room and the class left.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were alone once again. Once the last student was gone, Kagome tried to escape Sesshomaru but he used his demon speed to close and lock the door before she could get out.

Damn! He's gonna definitely kill me now if he wasn't already planning to great how do I get myself into these things in the first place oh yeah my sarcasm, my anger and big mouth that's how she thought as she sighed and leant against the wall she was close to. She looked at Sesshomaru and when she did she wished she hadn't. He was smirking wickedly and she saw that his fangs had elongated just a bit, as he started towards her with one look clear in his eyes LUST!

Oh fuck no way he can't be thinking what I think he's thinking. So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed he had pressed her against the wall with his body.

"Mmmm… Koi I must say you smell delectable but I wonder do you taste like you smell" with that said his lips crashed down on hers in a passionate, possessive, and bruising kiss causing her to gasp which Sesshomaru took that opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth making the kiss deeper. (Me: mood swing much O.o) Kagome's body just wasn't doing her bidding and reacted to his kiss as their tongues started to entwine and dance together eliciting a very pleased growl from Sesshomaru.

He deepened the kiss even more by placing one hand to her face and the other to the back of her neck, as Kagome wrapped her arms round his neck, she couldn't think of anything but the feeling of his lips on hers and what feelings it was stirring inside the pit of her stomach.

Sesshomaru caught the spicy scent of her arousal rising and smirked against the kiss, Well if she's getting aroused over the simple act of me kissing her then I wonder what it would be like if I took her over the edge in the most intimate and physical of ways, but the only thing is just how far will this little jewel let me go before protesting hmmm I wonder but I can't do it now I know I have her last period oh how convenient for me I'll simply get her to stay behind after class do the same as now but take it slightly further however I'll take it slow and tease her and make sure that my intended enjoys what I do to her, so with his plan worked out he concentrated on the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away from her lips as much as he hated it, when he looked upon her what he saw made him smirk there she stood completely dazed lips swollen and panting slightly.

"Now my koi we better get to the computer room we've been gone too long as it is" and with that he unlocked the door and opened it and headed out Kagome following him. She was thinking over what had just transpired between her and Sesshomaru. She was still slightly dazed over it but pulled herself together. When they both reached the computer room, she chanced a look at Sesshomaru, his icy demeanour had slipped back in place but not before he gave her a smirk and a wink. She shivered at that as that smirk and wink, it held a hidden possessiveness, a look that said "your mine and only I can touch you, and no other male can and a slow, painful and torturous death shall come to those who try to touch what belongs to me".


	2. ICT Room Passion

Blanket Disclaimer: No I own nothing at all if I did I wouldn't be sitting her writing this -.-

Chapter 2

All through English, which happened to be a double period, she could not concentrate on what she was doing. Sesshomaru told the class that he wanted them to get as much research on Shakespeare as possible for a talk that would take place in three weeks time, but that wasn't why Kagome couldn't concentrate, as much as she would like to. Her mind kept going back on that kiss and her lips tingled every time the memory popped to the front of her mind and having Sesshomaru looking at her every once in a while eyes still holding that silent hidden possessiveness wasn't helping her much either.

Gods what I wouldn't give to have Inuyasha here right now to chew Sesshomaru out she thought as she sighed and returning her attention back to the screen in front of her, she sighed again as she realised the damn thing had frozen and she didn't want to have to tell Sesshomaru she was having problems with the god damned pc. She tried everything to get it unfrozen and nothing seemed to be working.

"No way," she groaned quietly forgetting about Sesshomaru's super-sensitive hearing.

Before she knew he was at her ear, "having problems my dear" he whispered.

"No . . . or I mean yes just the pc it's frozen on me that's all."

"I see well all we have to do is turn the pc off and then turn it on again" he said as he leant down and discreetly brushed his hand against her inner thigh to he turn the pc off, again discreetly brushed his hand against her inner thigh again as he stood up straight.

"There now koi you can continue your work" he said quietly so as the rest of the class couldn't hear him calling her koi.

God that would be the last thing they would've needed. Luckily the rest of the class went by without a hitch or glitch as the bell rung for third period. Every body filed slowly but Kagome darted out of the room.

She thought she'd got away until Sesshomaru's voice called out to her "Higurashi get back here no running in the hall ways you could cause an accident to yourself or to other students."

Kagome groaned dammit great why'd I have to run and give the great high and mighty lord a reason to call me back fuck this just isn't my day I knew I shouldn't have got out of bed today. She walked back into the room were Sesshomaru once again closed the door, and walked over to her slowly.

"Now, now, now my pet you should know it's dangerous to run in the corridors I mean we wouldn't want you harming other students or even worse harming your pretty little self now would we" he said lowly hand resting on her face.

Kagome felt the heat rising up her face from her neck and pulling and turning away from Sesshomaru trying to hide her blush but her embarrassment was caught by Sesshomaru's keen nose.

"Oh do I make you blush dear" he asked as his hands travelled up her back and down her sides to rest on her hips to move round to her front and to her waist. Once there he pulled her close to him so she was against him as he nuzzled her neck taking in her scent. He started kissing her neck with light feather kisses but then started to gently nip and suckle as well.

"Sesshomaru I …… I have to get to class" she groaned out she didn't know how he managed to get her this way all hot and bothered but she didn't care either all she knew was she liked what he did.

"No you don't koi you've got a double free as do I now isn't that convenient for us" he said into her ear voice deep and husky.

"Now I see you aren't exactly resisting against what I do to you nor can you deny it I just wonder how far you will go or how far you'll let me go before protesting" and as he said this Kagome felt his hand go lower as it left her waist and rested at her nether regions.

"Hmmm it would seem I do other things to you as well such as arouse you, you can try to deny it but it's not what your body's telling me and I also know that you wouldn't lie to me now would you koi" he asked sensually in her ear licking the lobe and slowly massaging her core.

"I know you've wanted me for quite some time now pet am I right" he whispered.

"Yes" she said airily followed by a slight moan.

How can I deny it, how he knew is beyond me but if I lied he'd know she thought and before she knew what she was doing she spun round in Sesshomaru's arms stood on her tip toes and slammed her lips upon his.

Surprised at first of her doing this Sesshomaru quickly reacted and returned the kiss and as it grew heated he slid his hands down past her ass and lifted her up and wrapped her legs round his waist as he turned and pressed her against the wall. He reached out to the handle of the class room door found the key and turned it locking them in and then concentrated once again on the kiss. He slipped his hand up her skirt and rested that hand close to her core smirking through the kiss he slid his hand into her panties and plunged one finger into her opening moving it in and out of her. She let out a moan and he sped up a bit slipping another finger inside her and then another pleasuring her. He relished in it when she bucked her hips against his hand and in her moans and mewls of ecstasy. Just as she was about to cum, he pulled out of her, smirking at her groan of protest he lifted his fingers up to his mouth sampling her

"Mmmmm koi your spicy and a little bit sweet your just right" he said after he'd cleaned his fingers he moved up and kissed her once again before pulling away and letting her down as the bell went signalling break time had just started.


	3. Love That Rivals Time It's Self

Blanket Disclaimer: No I own nothing at all if I did I wouldn't be sitting her writing this -.-

Chapter 3

As she sat beneath an old oak tree that was in the school grounds she thought about everything that had happened already today. She knew she'd never be able to step into that computer room again without blushing cause of what Sesshomaru did to her. She couldn't believe he had done it to her but what worried her was why she didn't protest and stop him from doing what he did, IT he did felt right.

She was dreading last period. She knew he would find a way to keep her behind. That fact scared her. She needed to find a way to get out of going to the class. She couldn't just skip it cause she was in his English class so there was only one way and that was to feign sick and get sent home. She knew a note would be sent round to her classes to let them know she was sent home sick. With plan in mind she returned her attention to her surroundings and spotted her 3 friends rushing up to her eager to know what the new teacher was like.

When they got to her and asked she told them that he was a "nice enough teacher" and that he was "drop-dead gorgeous" that seemed to satisfy their tastes, so they turned to talking about what had happened so far today.

As Eri was telling them what a girl called Melicint had said and done in sex-ed, Kagome's attention drifted to the side as her senses picked up an all to familiar aura. Shit she thought what's he doing here, what does he want now.

Then she heard him speaking to her "Higurashi," he was only a few paces away.

"Ah . . . hello Taisho sensei is there something you need from me" asked Kagome.

"No I just wanted to say good job for participating in class today I know you were a bit, how should I say, icy with me at the beginning and I know it's hard having a new teacher and all. I understand you don't know how that teacher works etcetera, but I'm glad you finally warmed up to me I just hope we can have a good year together."

"Err yes Sensei so do I and also sorry about the iciness earlier but you know how it is and thank you for the compliment."

"No problem and ah who are these lovely young ladies with you" asked Sesshomaru smiling.

"Oh these three are my best friends Eri, Yuri and Ayumi."

"Ah hello girls nice to meet you though, I'm not sure if I have any of you in my classes" he said with a thoughtful look.

He got a reply of airy "no sir's" from the three girls apart from Kagome, who just rolled her eyes leant against the tree again and closed them.

"Well that's sad but anyway see you around oh and Higurashi I shall see you in History then."

"Yes Taisho-sama," said Kagome cracking open an eye and looking up at him and smiling, "oh and please call me Kagome."

"Very well then Kagome see you in History."

"Yes sir, see you in History" and with that he walked away and continued his break duty.

"OH MY GODS!!!!" Screamed her friends.

"Kags you weren't kidding when you said he was drop-dead gorgeous" squealed Eri.

"God he's so hot," said Yuri.

\"His voice is so deep and sexy," cried Ayumi.

"Yep he's all those things," agreed Kagome.

"Your so lucky to have his classes" said the three girls in unison.

"Err I guess" said Kagome.

As the bell went signalling break as over. Her three friends got up and said bye to her and headed of towards their respective classes and she just decided to stay were she was and rest her eyes. After about 10 minutes she saw a shadow looming over her and she sensed her lords aura. Wait did I just call him mine oh god I'm falling and fast this can't be good she thought as she said,

"Hello Sesshomaru."

"Why hello my dear" he replied back sitting down beside her silently thanking the gods that the old oak wasn't within eyeshot of any classrooms, pupils or teachers but; just in case anyone happened to come by he got up lifted Kagome up bridal style and jumped up into the highest branch that hid them from any prying eyes and anyone who happened to come by.

"And this was for" asked Kagome who was now in his lap.

"In case anyone came by and caught me," he said.

"Doing what" she replied,

"This" he replied back and caught her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

She moaned and reacted quickly kissing him back. She felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip she opened her mouth and felt his tongue slip inside and explore her as she entwined their tongues together. She deepened the kiss by tangling her hands within his silky soft silver tresses as his hands came up and tangled in her silken midnight locks she moaned he smiled as he felt himself harden terribly as he lifted and turned her with ease so that she was straddling his waist and could feel his arousal. She gasped through the kiss then moaned again as her arousal heightened. He smirked and just to test he moved his hips forward pressing against her core she moaned as she moved hers forward pressing herself against his hardened length he groaned and pulled away from the kiss so they both could take in oxygen

"I see that you koi want me inside of you." She blushed

"Well …… err … ah …… well." He nodded

"Your broken speech and blush is evidence enough I'd say, but tell me why you didn't say to me back in the feudal era that you were attracted to me."

"Well you try and tell an icy lord who seems to not give a damn about anyone or anything apart from himself and oh lets not forget who could kill you in a blink of an eye that you have feelings for and desire him and you see how you fare" she replied smiling a bit.

"Hmmm …… very good valid point" he said smiling back.

"Now that that's cleared up where were we, oh yes" he then took her lips with his again and thrust his hips against her. She reacted again with a thrust of her own they both moaned. Sesshomaru felt the need to be inside her grow as she reacted to his thrusts with her own causing them both to moan as shots of pleasure surged through their bodies one after another. Sesshomaru clutched her hips and moved her faster against him as she moaned.

"God I need you in me" said Kagome breathlessly.

"Really now" said Sesshomaru equally as breathlessly,"Well I can't very well take you here can I."

"No you can't dammit why do we have to be in school" she said.

"I know can you feign sick and get sent home," he asked.

"Yes I can she replied why?" She asked.

"Well I can get out say I'm coming down with something and once we both get out we'll go to my home and we could continue there" he said sensually "because believe it or not both my blood beast an I have wanted to claim you as ours for quite a while now my little lady." She smiled blushed and said

"God fluffy you're as bad as a teenage boy, well are we going to sit here all day or are we going to get out of here and continue this else where." He smirked.

"Eager I like it" he said and jumped out of the tree thought of his brother so he could get rid of his erection temporally smiling though at what was to come.

(With Kagome at the school office)

She knocked at the hatch and waited to be answered. It opened up to reveal the old office attendant.

"Yes dear what is it?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes Souki um I'm not feeling to good," Kagome said in a feigned weak voice.

"Oh ok dear" she said handing over the signing out register "just sign your name pet and your reason then you can be on your way do you need me to phone home and let them know to expect you" she asked.

"No Souki I'll be fine my mum will be at work and my little brother will be in school but my grandfather will be at home so I'll just tell him I am home sick when I get there."

"Oh ok then," replied Souki taking the register from Kagome.

"Hopefully your better by tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will be I think it's just one of those 24 hr things."

"Ok then see you tomorrow-dear good-bye hon."

"Goodbye souki" and with that she left the building and headed out of the grounds but not before she was stopped by none other than Hojo.

"Hey Kagome where are you going" he asked.

"Err I've a dentists appointment today at 12:30" she replied.

"Oh ok then see you later Kags," he said.

"Yeah-later Hojo" she replied back.

After he turned and walked away, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Phew that was close" she said to her self and walked out the gates and round the corner. Once there she waited for Sesshomaru to pick her up like he said he would. She only had to stand there for about 5 mins before a sleek black Mercedes convertible with the soft top up pulled up beside her. The window was down and there sitting in the drivers seat was Sesshomaru with a pair of neo sunglasses covering his eyes. He turned his head to her he slipped his glasses down his nose and looked at her over them.

"Well sweetness you going to just stand there or are you going to jump in" he said with a wicked smirk.

God he looks so sexy and inviting like that and he knows it was Kagome's last thought before getting in and closing the door behind her and buckling her seatbelt. Sesshomaru then drew the window up again with a button in between their seats. Then he leant over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips then after saying "let's go" and then they were of to Sesshomaru's house to pick up were they left off.

(At Sesshomaru's house)

They pulled up to a massive manor and got out of the car. Once out Kagome gasped at the sheer size and beauty of it. It was designed in a medieval style on the outside with 6 tall towers on either corner of the manor, (it's structure is just the same as Croft manor in the tomb raider movies) all the windows were arched in that medieval way you'd see in old castles, there was also vines and vines of ivy climbing up the walls and at the front of the house were the main double doors with a porch that led to them it. They was arched and held by medieval columns to say it was breath taking would be a serious understatement.

She then turned her attention to the gardens they like the house if you were to say were breath taking again; it would have been a serious understatement. There were beautiful roses of all colours adorning the drive way and there were giant sakura blossom trees everywhere with all sorts of flowers thinkable. The flowers were adorning the grounds and in the middle of the drive way/courtyard there was a rather pretty water feature. Every thing just took her breath away it was perfect like the man standing beside her.

"Is it to your liking my darling" he asked?

"To my liking Sesshomaru it's magnificently breathtaking it's so beautiful."

"Well koi I'm glad you like it because after today and the end of the school year I'll be having you living here permanently. Wait until you get inside" he said placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the front double doors. The doors had, engraved in gold, a beautiful demon dog on each one. They looked just like Sesshomaru in his true form.

He unlocked and pushed the doors open revealing a beautiful main hallway that had ancient battles depicted on the walls and ceiling. The Ceiling as arched high had Sesshomaru's forefathers fighting in these ancient battles in their true forms of that of beautiful and graceful demon dogs and for the second time since she got here her breath hitched in her throat. Like the porch those same medieval pillars held up the ceiling. He led her through the manor showing her were things were and each room she went into always did the same as the last. made her breath hitch. The whole manor house was absolutely beautiful. They had just finished looking at all the rooms upstairs and only one was left to see and that was Sesshomaru's and nothing prepared her for what she saw. His room was the epitome of gorgeous. You entered through double doors and when they did Kagome's eyes widened and her breath hitched once again.

Sesshomaru's room was decorated in crimson and black, and had crescent moons with a few stars stencilled on the walls in silver and purple, purple on the crimson walls and silver on the black walls, he had mahogany medieval styled wardrobes and dressers as well as bedside tables, and the carpet was a deep terracotta and soft to the touch. Her eyes were next drawn to the massive queen sized four poster canopy medieval style bed with red, black, and purple drapes that could be pulled if you wanted that extra bit of privacy while sleeping. Scattered about the room were black, silver, red and purple candles. There were also different sized satin and silk pillows of the same colours piled comfortably in a corner close to a large bookcase near Sesshomaru's large mahogany medieval styled writing desk that had papers and scrolls stacked neatly upon it with a mahogany medieval throne styled chair cushioned in blood red velvet on the seat and back. All in all Kagome thought she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her nights with Sesshomaru in this room or waking up the rest of her mornings to him looking at her with those molten gold honey coloured eyes looking at her and having his lips like the softest of velvets kissing her good morning and then kissing her good night after a deeply satisfying session of love making. This thought made her blush as deep as the crimson walls of the room.

"Un-holy thoughts koi" said Sesshomaru's voice cutting through her thoughts this made her blush even deeper if it were possible.

"Maybe just a little" she replied, he laughed at this.

"Hmm don't be embarrassed dear I'm the same chances are we're probably thinking the same thing as well."

"Oh really" said Kagome "then tell me what your thinking Milord" saying the Milord part very sexily.

Hearing her calling him Milord in that sexy tone got him aroused, painfully aroused.

"Well that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my nights with you in this room and waking up every morning to your still sleeping form and just watch you sleep and wake up and then once you did just kissing your soft velvet lips good morning then kissing you good night after a deeply satisfying session of love making, now tell me Milady what you were thinking" he said, saying the Milady in the same sexy tone of voice that Kagome had used which caused her to become aroused as well.

He caught the scent of it he smirked.

"Well looks like we were on the same wavelength as each other cause I was thinking the same thing" she replied with that same sexy tone still in her voice.

"Hmmm seems I was right" he said smirking and closing his door and locking it so that they wouldn't get any un-wanted visitors. If he was going to make Kagome his and his beast's he didn't want them disturbed and Jaken, who was still alive, no doubt would when he got back and sense his presence, come running saying he was happy that his lord was back. He did not want Kagome to get embarrassed at Jaken walking in on them.

"Now it's time to really make you The Lord's Lady my sweet," he said seductively walking over and behind her.

"Sounds interesting and pleasing now Milord tell me how we'd go about that sensei," she asked playfully and innocently yet sexily already knowing.

Sesshomaru catching on to the game his little lady wanted to play and said in a mock teacher's voice, "well first and foremost Miss. Higurashi this has to be removed from your person, moving his hands around her back to her front and up to the top of her blouse and slowly started to unbutton it. He unbuttoned the last button and took the shirt it of her body and dropped it to the floor beside them.

"Then this also has to be removed from your person" he said moving his hands to her back letting his claws elongate slightly trailing them down her back gently in a teasing fashion then stopping at the top of her skirt and undid the zipper letting the skirt fall to her ankles, "now step out of that" he said in her ear.

"Yes Taisho sensei" she replied still in her sexy tone and did as told.

"Good girl" he replied "now the next thing that has to go our these" he said hand resting at the top of her red lacy thong and pushing it down over her hips letting it fall to her ankles also (oh btw the curtains are drawn so it's pretty dark but the candles are lit to really set the atmosphere oh and the curtains are black velvet so they block out light that's all from me now on with this thoroughly screwed up story sorry for having a lemon so early but there won't be another one for a while)

"Now do the same as you did with the skirt," he whispered sensually in her ear.

"Yes sir", she replied equally as sensually.

God he didn't know why but he liked this game and it was severely turning him on even more. He came out of his thoughts he then said, "Now the last thing to be removed from your person is this", he said claws trailing back up her back and his slender fingers rested on the clasp of her bra and undid it and slowly slid the straps from her shoulders and of her arms to drop it on the floor with the rest of her clothing. "And that's how we begin Miss. Higurashi."

"Ah I see just to make sure I've got this straight "sensei" she replied turning to face him.

"We first remove this," she said while running her hands up his upper torso stopping at the top button of his shirt, and slowly started unbuttoning it all the while looking at him sexily once she got to the last button she undid it and moved her hands up along his upper torso once again stopping at his shoulders then slowly slid the shirt of his body letting it join her clothing on the floor.

" We then move down here," she said dragging her nails down his body coming to rest at the top of his trousers and we remove these unbuttoning and unzipping them (also their shoes are already off remember in Japan before you step into the home you take of the shoes) and she slid them from his hips letting them drop to his ankles.

"You then step out of those?" she asked innocently.

"Yes my my, aren't you quite an attentive pupil," replied Sesshomaru with a sexy smile.

"I try to be sir," Kagome replied back smiling innocently but her eyes held a different story. Then she continued their little game.

"Now we then lastly remove these," she said resting her hands on the waistband of his boxers, which were pretty tight with his arousal as she could plainly see.

"Hmmm sensei it would seem these are a little tight am I right," she asked grinding her hips against him.

He moaned "Oh yes Higurashi they are terribly tight. I wish there was something that could be done about that," replied Sesshomaru in mock sadness.

"Aww well I can help you there," and with that she slipped them of his hips letting them join the rest of his and her clothing. She gasped when she seen his engorged not to mention huge length. How the hell is that meant to fit inside of me she thought but was pulled from her thoughts with the sound of Sesshomaru's soft laughter?

"What's so funny Taisho sensei?"

"Nothing Higurashi don't worry I will fit dear".

"Oh ok so sensei what's next," she replied sexy tone back in place.

"Well next in line my pupil is I do this," he replied lifting her bridal style and walked her over to his bed and laid her down before standing straight and drawing all the drapes on the bed so they could have ultimate privacy but could still see the romantic flicker of the candles as the drapes were slightly see through. He then slipped through the drapes at the bottom of the bed (btw the drapes are on all sides of the bed that includes the bottom and top of the bed) and got down on his hands and knees and smirked wickedly as he slowly and teasingly crawled up the bed and crawled up and over Kagome stopping only when they were face to face.

"Hmmm interesting sir," she said smiling sexily.

"Isn't it just," he replied.

"Well this is quite a fun lesson I have to say."

" Mmmm but you see dear the real fun begins with what we're about to do next in this lesson."

" Oh do tell," said Kagome running her hands up and down Sesshomaru's chest and back letting her long but dull nails drag along his soft ivory skin.

"Why tell when I can show you," he said.

"Either way suits me," replied Kagome.

He laughed at this then crashed his lips down upon hers in a passionate and bruising kiss as he ran his hands down her body, stopping at her full chest and started massaging and kneading one breast with one hand and with the other tweaking and gently pulling on the nipple of the right breast making it hard she moaned at his ministrations as she arched her back pushing her chest against his hand more. He was now working on the left nipple while gently suckling and nipping at the right smirking when he felt her arch herself into his touch.


	4. Unforgettable Moment, A Song For Sessho!

Blanket Disclaimer: No I own nothing at all if I did I wouldn't be sitting her writing this -.-

Chapter 4

"You like this don't you koi," he asked huskily in her ear. She moaned out a "god yes," and he smiled and then kissed her again starting at her lips, moving to her jaw then to the junction between her neck and collar bone. Once there he gently nipped and suckled. This was were he would be leaving his mark on her, claiming her as his. Maybe she didn't know it yet, but he was going to be her first and her last. He then stopped for a moment as a thought struck him, shit I've to tell her what will happen if she mates with me. She needs to know that she'll change not only in appearance but in body as well fuck. Well better now than never.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong," asked Kagome sensing the change in her lords aura.

"

Nothing koi just that I want to warn you of the consequences of mating with me," he replied looking directly into her eyes.

"Consequences" she asked puzzled.

"Yes because you're a human, after we mate you will start to change. Not only in appearance but in body as well. Also your monthly cycle might change to that of a demoness'. I'm not to sure but after I mark you as mine you will either become a hanyou or a full blooded Youkai that's your bodies choice, but also you can never have any other male unless I die, and the same goes for me I can never have any other female while mated to you until or unless you die either at birth or something else, but your lifespan will also extend to that of mine as I'll be sharing my blood with you." He explained closing his eyes to the outburst that he was sure was to come. He was surprised when she heard her say,

'Ok thank you for telling me before just diving in head first and then waiting until after to let me know if that makes any sense."

" It does my sweet but are you sure this is what you want you do realise that you won't be able to be to far from me from now on after we do this and that I will have to be close to you 24/7 and you. Inu-youkai are very possessive and protective creatures and always have to have their mates close to them no matter what. Otherwise our blood beast will come out in a bloodlust and kill everything in it's path until it finds it's mate and if that ever happens to me, you and only you as my mate can calm my beast enough to let me gain back control. Of course you can be away from me for a while because I can control my beast quite well but I can only hold him back for so long before he'll break free and unleash chaos and destruction until it sets eyes on you. And you calm him, do you know how to do that my dear?"

" Well I still accept even with what the consequences are I'll become your mate, and also if I think about, no offence meant, the only way to calm a pet dog it is scratching behind it's ears and or scratching it's chest," replied Kagome looking directly into Sesshomaru's honeyed depths.

"I'm glad you accept to becoming my mate koi and yes those two methods work extremely well and that is a good way to calm an Inu-youkai, but just your touch anywhere on my beast's body will calm it effectively because you are our mate after all and your touch is it's desire and having you close to it because it loves you as do I,"

Kagome gasped at what Sesshomaru just said he … he just said he loved me oh my god I've waited so long to hear him utter those words to me and now that he has it's so much better than I could have imagined.

" I love you to Sesshomaru you and your beast both of you are truly beautiful like gods in your own right," This served to boost Sesshomaru's male ego quite a bit but he decided to be modest.

"Thank you Kagome," he purred,"you yourself are beautiful like a goddess."

" Really," asked Kagome blushing a deep crimson.

"Yes koi I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Why do you doubt my words?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I guess when you spend a large amount of time with a brash hanyou putting you down and calling you useless and terrible and always comparing you to the un-dead, you pretty much start to doubt your reflection in a mirror so much so to the point were you detest it and think of yourself as nothing special," she replied a lone tear sliding down her porcelain features.

Sesshomaru's heart wrenched and his beast started fighting against the bars of its mental cage in an angry frenzy.

"**Let me loose now our mate is upset because of the hanyou, kill the hanyou how dare the hanyou destroy our mates fiery spirit or brake our mates self esteem, seek and destroy**"

" Beast we already know that the hanyou is no where to be found we can't just kill him if we can't find him, be reasonable here ok, right now we have to make Kagome ours forever and make sure we never break her like my foolish brother did how he could've chosen the dead over the living is beyond me but we have to concentrate on comforting her right now but I promise if his path crosses with ours again we shall kill him" his beast growled.

" **Fine but if the hanyou crosses us again I'll kill him. He hurt our mate, that don't sit well with me and it shouldn't for you either. He chose the dead over the living because she was his first love and he hers but that still didn't give him the right to hurt our mate in that way. Since when did you go soft milord years ago you would have killed the hanyou on the spot or searched for him to kill him revive him then kill him again**"

" Yes I know but in case you didn't notice I'm a tad busy at present with our mate or soon to be mate anyway now do you mind shutting up so I can concentrate on her and I haven't gone soft you fool."

After that last word Sesshomaru closed his mind from his beast after he felt it settle he knew he'd be out soon enough he had to be present at the completion of the joining were his beast would mark her as theirs forever telling every Youkai that crossed her path that she was mated to the Lord Of The West and that she was the Lady Of the West. So after he comforted Kagome they picked up were they left of and it didn't take long for Sesshomaru to get painfully aroused again from his little miko's moans of pleasure as he played with her breasts and hardened nipples.

He then captured her lips in his own as he kissed her moving from her mouth to her jaw down to the junction that connected her neck to her collarbone. Once there he again licked, nipped and suckled, then after that moved down to her chest and started kissing it. Then he took one perk nipple into his hot mouth were he twirled his rough tongue around it then biting down upon it just enough to draw blood which he lapped up and smirked when he heard her gasp in pain then moan in pleasure.

Kagome couldn't believe all the new and intense feelings he was sending through her body he truly was a god and everything just felt so right with him. She giggled as she felt him move down her body leaving a trail of wet kisses down her torso from her breasts to her stomach once there he started to kiss around her navel lightly and flicked his tongue into it twice causing her to giggle first then moan. He then moved down to her core were she was already extremely wet from his previous ministrations he then slipped his tongue in between her slick folds and swirled his tongue around her already swollen bud causing her to moan loudly and buck against him. He placed his hands on her hips to hold her down while he continued pleasuring her. He slid his tongue down to her opening and slid his tongue into her. Moving his tongue in and out of her at a rapid pace and rolling her bud in between his thumb and index finger.

My dear I'm going to make you scream my name," he said wickedly then continued what he was doing, only faster. He also began working his thumb and index finger faster with her nub between them. He felt her muscles convulse around his tongue so he worked faster and she screamed.

" SESSHOMARU!" as she came. He smirked as he lapped up her sweet nectar.

"Good little girl you know I just might l stop here," he said smiling as he moved up to face her again.

"No," she moaned, "I need you."

"Oh what for," he asked smirking wickedly, stroking her pubic hair gently, she moaned and managed to say all in one breath.

" Ineedyouinsidemenow!"

" What was that sorry I didn't quite catch it koi."

I-NEED-YOU-INSIDE-ME-NOW!!!! She said slower practically near screaming because he was teasing her so much.

"Oh that's what you said, well your wish is my command my darling," he said positioning himself at her opening. By now his cock was starting to throb painfully telling him he needed relief and he needed it soon. Sesshomaru however. Wasn't one for ram-stamming. He paused and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome I want to warn you this is going to hurt a bit but it'll only hurt for a few moments ok sweetheart."

She nodded and replied "ok Chiqateta"(pronounced chicka-te-ta it's a term of endearment usually only used to refer to a lover but sometimes used to refer to young children but mostly to lovers)

"I trust you," Sesshomaru nodded and slowly pushed himself into her tight passage He felt her virginal walls stretch to accommodate his huge member which was above average of a mortal, in fact Inu-youkai's were one of the most well endowed species of Youkai probably the best endowed closely followed by Kitsune-youkai.

Kagome gasped in pain as she felt her walls stretching beyond their boundaries. Sesshomaru gave her a soothing kiss as he continued to push into her. God she was so tight and it was hard but he finally hit her virgin barrier and with one quick fast thrust he broke her maidenhead and took her. She cried out again and he stilled so she could get used to the feeling of him inside her. Her muscles tightened trying to force out the intrusion. She finally relaxed after he kissed her and whispered sweet nothings to her. He pulled back from her lips and looked down at her .She nodded telling him it was all right to continue.

He started moving slowly in and out, in and out setting a slow pace at first. Kagome started to match his thrusts with her own. He started to pick up the pace, becoming faster and faster. Their gasps and sighs became groans and quiet moans and as he got faster the groans and quiet moans became loud moans.

Sesshomaru smirked; knowing that he was able to please his little lady so well really gave his ego a boost.

"God Sessho … faster … harder" moaned Kagome.

Sesshomaru smirked again and was only too happy to comply as he used his demon speed to pound into her right to the hilt, she no longer could keep up with his thrusts as she moaned.

'Make … me…scream Sess."

"I was planning to my little lady," he said darkly low.

Kagome could tell by his tone that his demon was taking over. She looked into his eyes and seen they were a pink colour. She knew then that he was reaching his climax and she would be joining him with her fourth orgasm. He pounded into her fiercely he knew he was reaching his peak he noticed his vision was beginning to turn red. His beast was taking over and as he heard his little bitch scream. He pulled out of her flipped her round on her hands and knees and placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip and plunged back into her again. He pounded into her with a new force.

Kagome couldn't believe the pleasure this position was giving her. She felt Sesshomaru hit a certain spot every time that caused her to scream out in ecstasy. Sesshomaru was drawing nearer and nearer to his climax and he could feel Kagome convulsing around him signifying so was she. With a few more hard thrusts Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream his name at the top of her lungs. Kagome felt the coil that had been tightening inside her snap and she came.

"FUCK SESSOMARU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Not too long after she came Sesshomaru felt himself cumming to with a few more hard thrusts and an extremely loud yell of Kagome's name. After that he cut his tongue with his fangs and bit into the junction connecting her neck to her shoulder. He came then letting his seed flow into his little lady and coat her womb

Kagome screamed again in pleasure and pain which to her felt pretty much the same and then they both collapsed atop of Sesshomaru's red and black silken sheets sweating and panting.

Once she regained her breath Kagome turned and noticed Sesshomaru was watching her. His eyes had returned to their usual honeyed depths and he was smiling at her. He leaned over and brought his head to the two puncture marks that resided on Kagome's neck which were still bleeding and gently licked at the wounds with his tongue which healed them but made them scar thus the birth of a demons mating mark.

Kagome was now his in more ways than one he had claimed her purity, he'd claimed her body, and he'd claimed her soul. In every one way she belonged to him now, and no one else. Just as he belonged to her and no one else.

She giggled when she felt his tongue gently lick at her neck, which she somehow hadn't noticed until now. He was pretty rough but she didn't care she decided she liked it when he licked her neck, and she decided to tell him so.

" You know Sessho… I've decided I like it when you lick my neck like that," she said as she giggled again.

"Do you really," he asked smirking then licking her neck again enjoying the sounds of her giggles. They were like summer rain. He decided he'd do this as much as possible and that he liked licking her, which was odd, but right now he really didn't care. It made his mate happy and that's what he wanted to do, make her happy. If this simple act did that then he really did not mind at all. He realised, he'd developed a fetish for her neck which had been there since the time they had met in his and Inuyasha's fathers tomb and she was able to pull tensuiga from it's resting place.

Jesus Christ how could I have ignored and pretended I wasn't interested in this girl no wait that would be woman now, he chuckled at this thought.

"What's so funny fluffy," asked his little lady.

"Hmm nothing my sweet, nothing that you need to worry about." he smiled down at her and lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. After pulling away Kagome smiled up at her mate and snuggled closer into his warmth. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and got the covers and pulled them over their bodies and then settled, as did Kagome.

He smiled when he heard her say, "Sesshomaru I love you."

" I love you to Kagome," he replied kissing her head and then they both fell into a sweet sleep, with smiles.

Kagome was first to wake and smiled down at the man sleeping soundly beside her as all the memories of their little rendezvous earlier she giggled quietly as she remembered all the intense feelings he sent surging fourth through her body. She then came out of her reverie and very gently slipped from his arms no sense in waking Sesshomaru un-necessarily she thought as she slipped on one of Sesshomaru's shirts.

She didn't know why seeing as she had her own clothes she could put back on, and then she thought it was maybe because she would still be close to him while he was upstairs sleeping and she was downstairs having coffee. They where her thoughts as she stepped down the last stair and into the hallway of the main entrance. Heading to where she knew was the kitchen thanks to her photographic memory.

As she sat down at the pretty big breakfast bar she heard small footsteps and low grumbling which signified only one demon and that was Jaken she thought nothing of him at first until she heard him yell, "HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY LORDS PROPERTY, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH IF YOU DO LORD SESSHOMARU WILL GLADLY GRANT IT.YOU'VE SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT.WHATS THIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING DRESSED IN THAT. AS IF BREAKING IN WASN'T ENOUGH YOU TAINT MY LORDS CLOTHING WITH YOUR FILTH!

Kagome shot up and was over to Jaken with a speed she never had possessed before hmmm must be the change occurring already was her thought as she cut Jaken's rant off by covering his beak with her hand.

" Jaken shut it now other wise you'll wake Sesshomaru, you idiot and as of now you will show me at least some respect I am your Lords lady, your Lords mate now I'm sure that will account for why I'm on his property and in his shirt. Now are you gonna shut up and talk to me civilly or am I gonna have to purify you to the seven hells and back cause I think it would be hard to explain why I turned his trusted retainer to dust, don't you think so. I like you Jaken believe it or not. I don't wanna be nasty to you and I don't want any hostility between us ok." At Jaken's nod Kagome took her hand from his beak, but it seemed as if she were a little to late in cutting Jaken's rant short as she heard a howl and then a bounding of four paws above then they heard Sesshomaru in his true form land at the bottom of the stairs which he must have jumped down.

Shit was all Kagome could say, "Oh your in for it now wench you've signed your death warrant and My Lords here to grant it," laughed Jaken.

"No sorry Jaken not me… you," replied Kagome.

"What, what do you mean me."

"Don't you know you should never wake a dog from a restful sleep," Kagome explained?

"Oh no," was all Jaken uttered before Sesshomaru burst through the kitchen door.

He was frothing at the mouth and Kagome could tell he was mightily vexed and that was never a good sign, if she remembered correctly. Shit what do I do, what do I do she asked herself then Sesshomaru's words came back to her "your touch anywhere on my beasts body will calm it effectively" which in turn caused her own words to come back to her "the only way to calm a dog is to scratch it behind the ears and or on the chest."

So she jumped upon Sesshomaru's back and started scratching behind his left ear and saying "shh boy it's ok come on calm down calm it relax it's ok I'm here boy I'm here."

Sesshomaru leant his great head into her touch and softly started to whine to let her know she was doing well and succeeding to calm him she smiled as she felt his fur begin to ripple she knew then that he was changing back to his humanoid form so she jumped down from his back and landed perfectly beside Jaken. About 10 seconds passed and then stood in front of her was Sesshomaru in his humanoid form with his tail wrapped around his body to cover himself.

"Kagome I'll tell you this once my dear never, never leave the bedroom when I'm still sleeping you can leave the bed surely but never the room otherwise I will go crazy well, my beast will anyway because it will think you either left or were taken, and as you saw, it goes into blood lust, but that wasn't the only reason he became vexed just now it was also because it got "RUDELY" awakened by it's "RETAINER", in which I have to ask Jaken how many centuries have you served me and how many times have I told you to never shout or yell if I'm sleeping, plus if you ever, EVER speak to my mate in such a way again I will have your head and by the way I quite like my shirt on her and her covering it her SCENT not filth am I understood."

What so it's true the wen… or woman did tell the truth and she is your mate," squawked Jaken.

"Yes it is, now come Kagome dear we're going back upstairs," said Sesshomaru taking a hold of her hand.

"Err ok replied Kagome.

(Fast forwarding a bit Kagome had entered into the school's song contest and she is singing a song meant for Sesshomaru he knows she's doing this but doesn't know what song she's going to be singing for him)

Kagome was shaking like crazy she was nervous and glad her friends were there they knew she was singing ' I am a woman in love'. She stood to the side of the stage waiting for Nazuna the schools own personal whore to finish.

' I know what boys like' she was dressed whoreishly wearing an ultra mini PVC skirt and a tight tank top with no bra, and was nearly done with her song.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the front of the hall in the centre of the row so the whole stage was within his view he couldn't believe what this Nazuna something was wearing much less what she was singing and dancing around slutishly but what made it worse was she was looking at him the whole way through smiling seductively. He could tell she was directing the song his way and thinking she was doing something for him however, she was doing the exact opposite she was turning him off entirely.

Much to the point that he felt physically and mentally sick and his beast was cringing like hell, god how can one girl be such a fucking whore thought both Sesshomaru and his beast while he was internally cringing and lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Nazuna had finished until the bright light dimmed.

He looked up and when the lights brightened enough so you could see the person standing in the middle of the stage behind a mic and stand, and what he saw made his breath hitch and his heart race and his beast thrash in it's mental barriers there was Kagome dressed in a flowing deep blue floor length gown with vines of moonflowers decorating the hem and silver crest moons the sign of his house and position also dotted here and there in the vines of moonflowers but visible.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe she was wearing his symbol openly without worry and it made his heart jump and his chest swell with pride and his beast purr in contentment to say she looked drop dead breath taking would be a VERY serious understatement. He made a mental note to compliment her as much as he could later when they'd be alone so far only 2 other people knew of their relationship and that was Nadina Kagome's oldest and dearest and most trusted friend whom she told her mother she'd be staying with for the night when she would actually be staying with Sesshomaru, and Meridian Sesshomaru's oldest, dearest and most trusted friend.

Kagome stood there and scanned the room her eyes fell on Sesshomaru who was sitting in the centre of the front row. Their eyes locked and she saw his eyes full of pride for her and what she had chosen to wear. When she saw the gown at first on the rack at the formal dress wear store it was just a plain deep blue floor length gown with long sleeves and a plunging neckline that stopped with just a little bit of cleavage showing which gave a mysterious air to that area of her person. She was wearing a powder blue lacy uplifting bra underneath the dress, which gave the illusion of a deep cleavage, she customised the dress by embroidering the moonflowers into the dress as well as the silver crest moons discreetly showing that she was the Lady Of The West and Sesshomaru's mate.

Then as the music started and after the short instrumental opening her beautiful angelic voice filled the grand assembly hall as she began to sing.

Life is a moment in space  
When the dream is gone  
It's a lonelier place  
I kiss the morning goodbye  
But down inside you know  
We never know why  
The road is narrow and long  
When eyes meet eyes  
And the feeling is strong  
I turn away from the wall  
I stumble and fall  
But I give you it all...  
I am a woman in love  
And I do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again  
What do I do?

I am a woman in love  
and I'm talking to you  
Do you know how it feels?  
What a woman can do  
It's a right  
That I defend over and over again...

All through the song she looked into Sesshomaru's honeyed depths and sang to him with such emotion letting him no this song would always be for him any time she sang it would only be for him, from her, and no one else. Everyone gave her such an applause she was starting to feel slightly over whelmed but what made her smile was the Nadina and meridian and Sesshomaru along with her other friends were by far applauding her the most. When Sesshomaru made sure no one was watching him, he focused on Kagome and mouthed I love you my sweet and blew her a kiss. Kagome blushed and inclined her head to her mate letting him know his feelings were returned and then she curtsied and walked of to the side. She was the last act so now all that was left to do was wait for the results and who the judges chose to be the winner.


	5. Our Winner Is

_**I disclaim the songs Buttons, Lost without you and I Am A Woman In Love and also in the last chapter I forgot to mention that I do not own I Know What Boys Like. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha.**_

Chapter 5.

Kagome walked of stage to go and stand with her friends and her mate.  
Of course Sesshoumaru, was acting just as a friend would, which made her friends wonder.  
So when they got a chance they pulled her away from the circle of people and began 'interrogating' her.  
"Kagome why is Mr. Taishio, acting so friendly with you, as if he's known you for a lifetime?" asked Eri.  
"Yeah Kags what's going on there" asked Yumi.  
" Yeah cause if other teachers and pupils see him acting like that their gonna think something's going on between the both of you" exclaimed Yuri.  
"Guys calm down nothings going on between me and Mr. Taishio (me: yeah right) he is just an old friend of my families is all, so technically yeah he's known me quite a while." Replied Kagome laughing slightly at her friend's faces.  
"Oh . . . ok then Kags" they all replied in unison.

Kagome then walked back to Sesshoumaru, Nadina and Meridian.  
"Hey you three" said Kagome when she reached them again.  
She got a chorus of 'heys' back only Sesshoumaru's was more seductive and deep.  
Which caused Kagome to shudder slightly and become also slightly aroused as well.  
Sesshoumaru caught the scent of it, and nearly purred god he loved that scent.  
He was now wishing they were either locked in his classroom or at his home.  
'God dammit, why do we have to be here no matter she's with me all night.'  
'Un-holy thoughts, Sesshou just think what we could do to our bitch.'  
Replied Sesshoumaru's beast and sent extremely erotic images flashing before his eyes.  
'Would you please stop that or I'll end up taking her were she stands god, can't you keep your perverseness at bay you dirty dog' replied Sesshoumaru to his beast.  
'Nah, cause you see I am you so it's not MY perverseness but YOURS, thus making you the dirty dog' chuckled his beast in reply.  
'I'm ignoring you now, good day.'

A half hour later and the judges announced that it was time for the results and that when you name was called you were to step up on the stage.

Kagome sat down in between Nadina and Sesshoumaru, with nervousness radiating from her aura. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand making sure no one seen and squeezed it affectionately. She smiled to her mate, and took a deep breath as the judges called out names.

" In third place, is Ralean Suki with her song 'Buttons' please make your way to the stage." There was applause as the girl made her way to the stage as she was told. Once there she received her ribbon, and faced the audience with a smile.

" In second place we have Leonora Mezzu with her song 'Lost Without You.' Please come to the stage," there was another applause as Leonora repeated Ralean's actions.

" Lastly in first place we have one, Miss. Higurashi Kagome with her song 'I Am A Woman In Love.' Congratulations Miss. Higurashi please come up to the stage to receive your award." Kagome was in awe as she made her way up to the stage to stand beside the head judge, who awarded her with flowers and a medal as well as a certificate. (if you guys can think up better rewards please let me know in a review and I will gladly replace my own with them and you will get the credit I promise. As I always give credit were credit is due.) The applause was overwhelming as Kagome smiled a big smile mostly directed to Sesshoumaru. Who was grinning like a mad man (Me: Pick Me Up I'm Gonna Faint 0.o)

A.N: I'm soooo sorry for this chapter being soooo short but I didn't have much time on my hands. I'm Sorry please forgive me. 


	6. ADOPTED NOTICE

_**To those of you who are still standing by this story, I am making a couple announcements. Firstly I would like to thank you for standing by me with this; it is greatly appreciated, so thank you. Secondly and lastly, 'Arashi wolf princess' will be taking over the writing of A.D.H. So please, stick with her on this, like you have stuck with me. I am sure she will take this story to newer and better heights.**_

_**Regards and all my love:**_

_**Lady Naz.**_

_**xx **_


End file.
